Ruined
by dontyouwantit
Summary: When Cedric takes things too far, he activates the Malfoy Curse in Draco, leaving the boy little more than a slave up for grabs. Can Harry be the one to tame the Slytherin? Brief CD/DM, happy ending HP/DM DISCLAIMER: not mine, don't sue


WARNINGS: Non-con/rape CD/DM, Master/Slave relationship HP/DM, spanking punishments, angst, fluff, misunderstandings, Sub!Draco, slash (duh haha), bonding ritual,

'Cedric, don't…Oh…wow…again…no, stop!'

Cedric laughed as he pulled back, his lips slipping off Draco's cock with an obscene pop.

'What's wrong, pet?'

'Cedric, we can't…'

'Why not? I want it, you,' he flicked the head of Draco's dick, smirking at the groan he produced. 'Certainly want it, so why can't we?'

'You know why-'

'Why can't I just strip you down, bend you over your Father's ridiculously large desk, shove my cock up your arse and fuck your brains out?'

Draco managed to wriggle out from under Cedric and stood up from the sofa. He tried to tuck himself away but his shaking fingers wouldn't co-operate.

'Stop it, Cedric. We can't because we aren't bonded. You haven't exactly made any promises to make me think that's an option, so I'm hardly going to let you have sex with me un-bonded. You knew this when we started dating.'

'Draco, that was six months ago. It's been ages. I didn't honestly think you wouldn't put out by now.'

'What part of 'you do realise that I cannot be sexually involved to any but my bonded' didn't you understand? It's the Malfoy curse.'

Cedric snorted but sat up and scooted over to where Draco was standing.

'I know, I know, because you're part-Veela somewhere back there and your Grandfathers had more mistresses than sense. But what if I told you that you wouldn't have to worry about that with me?'

'What?'

Cedric smirked as Draco stared down at him with wide eyes.

'Can't you guess what I mean, pet?'

'Are you saying you'd bond with m-ahh…'

As Draco spoke Cedric reached out and grabbed his cock, tugging on it while he massaged his balls.

'Sure,' he smirked. 'So what do you say?'

'Nngh…'

'Close enough.'

Cedric spelled Draco's clothes away and undid his own flies. He took advantage of the other boy's confusion to turn him around and bend him over the desk. Draco yelped as he felt fingers at his entrance.

'Cedric, what are you doing?'

'Preparing you, you little virgin.'

Draco blushed and tried to gather his thoughts, fighting panic.

'No, stop it, Cedric, let me up. I'm not having sex with you.'

Cedric growled and shoved Draco's chest into the hard wood. He took out his displeasure on the boy's hole, shoving in one finger and thrusting it roughly.

'Why not, Draco? Everyone knows your family is full of _whores_. Everyone knows you're a little cock-slut who'll take it from whoever you can convince to _fuck_ you. You're going to stay there and take it like the worthless piece of shit you are, you _slut._'

On every stressed word he added another finger until he pulled them out and drove in his cock on the word 'slut'. Draco cried out in pain but Cedric gave him no time to adjust or recover, he set up a punishing rhythm.

'C-Cedric, please…P-P-Please don't do this, l-let me g-go…I t-told you I didn't w-want this, Cedric…H-hurts so much. P-P-Please, C-Cedric.'

'What is going on here?'

Cedric groaned his completion as Lucius burst into the room. He smirked at the older Malfoy as he pulled out, making Draco whimper, and tucked himself away. Lucius sneered at him, but hurried to Draco's side to cover him with his coat.

'I'm finished here if you'll excuse me, Lucius,' said Cedric

He made it halfway to the door before he found himself oddly unable to move. Lucius moved into his line of vision and smiled predatorily.

'Oh, I think I may have some questions first.'

* * *

When Draco was cleaned, healed, and dressed he joined his Father and the still-frozen Cedric in the other study.

'Draco, tell me what happened.'

Draco shot a scared look at Cedric but drew himself up and answered his Father.

'You know that I've been seeing Cedric for six months now, Father, and he has been the perfect gentleman. Most of the time. On occasion, such as earlier today, we have found ourselves…pushing the boundaries somewhat,' Draco saw his Father about to explode and realised he'd gotten the wrong end of the stick. 'He was just sort of touching me inside my pants, Father. He tried to go further and I said no, he said what if I bond and started, well, stroking…me. I couldn't really get words out and before I could react he was…well, you saw. He wouldn't listen, Father. I couldn't make him stop.'

Lucius calmed as he looked into his son's eyes. He could see Draco was afraid and ashamed and so turned on the other boy in the room.

'So you thought it would be appropriate to force yourself onto my son? You knew what the curse entails; you know what you have done to him. Was it worth it?'

Lucius released the binds and Cedric smirked.

'He wasn't as tight as I'd hoped but he was still a pretty sweet fuck, old man. And you asked if it was worth it? It's like an added bonus. I just took away his worth, his dignity, his status as a person and I got to shag him for his first ever time. If you could have gotten home just a little later it would have been perfect.'

Lucius was about to physically attack the boy when he heard a sob. Draco was staring at Cedric, tears streaming down his face.

'I…It was…'

'Nothing, Malfoy. You and this were nothing.'

Lucius lost control and banished the boy from his Manor, magically transporting him to the Shrieking Shack. He battled his emotions and managed to turn a calm face to Draco. Gathering his son in his arms, he called Narcissa. She joined the embrace and together they whispered reassurances. Draco just sobbed and clung to his parents.

'Father, I'm ruined.'

* * *

'Now we are full and happy I must make a grave announcement. It is most important and requires your utmost attention. Some of you may have noticed the absence of Cedric Diggory and of Draco Malfoy. Despite his apprenticeship with Madame Pomfrey, Cedric will not be returning to Hogwarts. Over the holiday he displayed certain behaviours which cannot be admitted within these halls.'

The students began whispering, trying to figure out what he'd done. Dumbledore allowed the chatter for a moment before silencing them once again.

'Some of you will know of the Malfoy curse. It has been activated in the youngest member of the family. This incident and Mr. Diggory's expulsion are not unrelated,' Hermione and most pure-bloods gasped. 'Until such time as he is claimed, Mr. Malfoy shall be residing in private rooms and is not to be approached unless in a ritual claiming sanctioned by myself and Mr. Malfoy Snr. Thank you and goodnight.'

They were dismissed and flooded the halls on their way to the common rooms. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to the seventh year boy's dormitories along with Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ginny. They locked and warded the doors before they all turned on Hermione.

'Come on, spill. What's this curse?' asked Seamus.

'Malfoy's are part Veela and they were historically extremely promiscuous,' answered Neville, surprising them all. 'They were cursed over two hundred years ago when one of the mistresses was seduced away from her husband.'

'He cursed them so they could only be…physically intimate with their bondmate,' said Hermione, taking over when Neville stopped. 'If they're with someone beforehand, even if it's rape like with Cedric and Draco, they become nothing more than a consort, a concubine.'

'What, like a prostitute?' asked Dean.

'Not really,' said Hermione. 'He's become less than a person in the eyes of the ministry. He's a possession now and whoever claims him can do whatever they like with him. They can torture him and kill him, or sell his services, or share him around at parties, or make him bear their children, or make him into their bed-slave, there are no boundaries. He has fewer rights than an animal now.'

'Hold on, bear their children?' asked Harry.

'Yes, the magic of the bond changes him to be able to best suit his owner, and the curse is inherently sexual in nature,' said Hermione.

'What's that claiming ritual Dumbledore was talking about?' asked Dean.

'Any potential Master will have to go through it. They'll effectively own him throughout the ritual and if they succeed he'll be theirs forever. It's usually overseen by an elder Malfoy, but Dumbledore's helping,' said Hermione.

'But what do they have to do?' asked Harry.

Neville spoke up again, 'They have to prove they have the means and blood purity to own a Malfoy and that they can dominate them. In this case they'll have to be male for Malfoy's preferences, and they'll have to be at least a half-blood. They'll need to dominate him for at least a week to the satisfaction of Lucius and Dumbledore.'

The group sat in silence. Hermione was pacing, Ron was twirling his wand, Seamus was massaging Dean's feet, Ginny was leaning on Neville, and Harry was staring at nothing.

'I can do it,' he said.

'Mate, what are you saying?' asked Ron.

'I can claim him,' said Harry. 'I'm a half-blood and Merlin knows I have the means.'

'But can you dominate him, Harry?' asked Hermione.

'If I can talk to him.'

'What do you mean?' asked Neville.

'Look at his options. You have Ginny and Ron has Hermione so you're both out. I can't imagine Draco will submit to a Hufflepuff and as far as I know there are no out, seventh year, half or pure-blood Ravenclaws. That only leaves Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and me. Nott's a dangerous bastard so Draco's probably thinking Zabini is his only option, but he'd hate submitting to his friends. I think I can convince him I'm his best option.'

The others sat in silence as they processed Harry's reasoning.

'I think you're right,' said Ginny.

'What do you mean?' asked Ron.

'Well, Malfoy has to be claimed by someone and Harry's the best person for it. Besides, you've always been …interested in Malfoy, haven't you Harry?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, blushing.

'For how long?' asked Dean.

'Erm…fifth year?' said Harry.

'Fifth year?' said Ron.

'You sly dog,' said Seamus.

'Harry,' said Hermione, interrupting the playful mood. 'This is a big responsibility. He'll be yours for the rest of your life. You will be utterly responsible for him, but if it's what you want…we'll help.'

As the rest of the group nodded in agreement, Harry smiled shyly.

'I'm going to go and see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow morning.'

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore waited until Lucius had dusted himself off from the floo and sat down before beginning to speak.

'Now we are both present will you tell us what brought you here?' asked Dumbledore.

'Sir, I want to invoke the claiming ritual. I wish to claim Draco Malfoy.'

Lucius kept his face blank although he was teeming with emotions.

'Why, Potter?'

'I think it would be preferable for your son to be dominated by myself than any other candidates at this school. The only other real option is Blaise Zabini, but I doubt Draco would enjoy submitting to his friend. I am half-blood and I have the monetary means and…well, ask anyone, sir, I have always been rather…fascinated by your son. Of late I believe those feelings have manifested into a kind of affection. I just can't stand the thought of someone else in control of Draco.'

Dumbledore was nodding, he had come to the same conclusion himself. Lucius looked suspicious but couldn't argue with the logic. Secretly he had hoped something like this would happen, despite being publicly revealed as spies for the light after Harry had defeated Voldemort, the Malfoys had few friends in this political climate. He knew there were many who would relish the chance to hurt him, to own his son.

'But sir, if I can successfully complete the ritual, is there a way Draco can still be recognised as your heir? Or at least, his children?'

Lucius felt his shoulders relax and allowed some of his tension to unwind. Yes, this boy would keep Draco safe. This boy will do what's right.

'There is. After the claiming, there are exorbitant amounts of paperwork. What you have asked is merely a tick of certain boxes on a form.'

Harry smiled, 'Good.'

'I give this proposition my wholehearted blessing. I hope you can make it work, Harry, for both your sakes, said Dumbledore.

'I will speak to Draco, make him understand that you are his best choice. I can do no more than that, however, so I wish you luck, Mr. Potter,' said Lucius.

* * *

The arrival of Harry and Draco caused quite a stir at Breakfast the next morning. Harry was in his usual school robes, but his trousers were more fitted and he wore knee high leather boots. He looked intimidating. He definitely looked like he could dominate Draco. The boy in question was trailing after Harry. He wore only a black silk loincloth that barely covered his arse. Harry didn't like it, but the ritual was very specific. Draco paused for a moment in the doorway, but as Harry strode in he was forced to catch up. You see Draco wore one other thing – a thick black leather collar around his neck, and a leash which rested in Harry's hand.

'Kneel, Draco,' said Harry, as he slid into his seat at the Gryffindor table.

'On the ground?' asked Draco.

Harry scowled and stood up. He placed one hand on top of Draco's head and shoved him down, tugging on the leash with the other. Draco cried out as his knees slammed into the concrete. Harry ignored him and turned back to his meal. Those around him ate in silence until Hermione spoke up.

'Harry, you have to feed him.'

'He's not getting Breakfast today.'

'Harry, why not?'

'That's his punishment.'

'We agreed to help you because you convinced us you were the best choice, that you'd do the right thing-'

'I am, Hermione. I can't go easy on him, I have to start out as I mean to go on. Do you think the curse would accept my ownership if I pandered to him?'

Hermione shrugged.

'It wouldn't and I only get one chance. He has to submit properly and I have to punish him until he does.'

'Hermione, he's not enjoying this, he's just doing what he has to,' said Ron.

'I can see that now, thank you Ronald. I know you were just as worried until he explained,' snapped Hermione.

Ron blushed and apologised. Hermione and Harry returned to their meal and gradually conversation resumed.

* * *

The first class on Tuesdays was Double Potions, so Harry led Draco down to the dungeons. The returning students numbered so few in Seventh Year that all classes were a mixture of every house. Students stared as they passed. Some were vindictive and cruel, others pitying and worried, nearly all were shocked. Harry and Draco ignored them all. They were the last to enter the classroom and took a seat at the front of the room. Well, Harry took a seat. Draco knew to kneel after the morning's punishment. He was shocked, though, when he felt a hand card through his hair and heard a whispered 'good boy'. The touch was brief, but he found himself leaning into it.

Snape swirled into the room and tapped his wand on the board. When the letters appeared there, he turned to address the class.

'Today you will be brewing the truth serum Veritaserum. Instructions are on the board, ingredients are in the supply cupboard. You have two hours.'

The classroom burst into action as students rushed to collect ingredients. Harry looked over the instructions before turning to Draco.

'Go and get what we need. Quickly, Draco.'

Draco rose from his knees and nodded at Harry, keeping his head bowed. Harry began readying his cauldron when he heard Draco's shout. He ran to the cupboard and burst in on Theodore Nott holding Draco's loincloth and Terry Boot fondling Draco's naked cock. Draco had his wand out and had hexed Boot, whose face was covered in boils, and was pointing it at Nott. Harry strode in and snatched away Draco's wand. Nott started to smirk when Harry rounded on him.

'Draco Malfoy is undergoing a claiming ritual. The molestation of my property is not something I will tolerate and you will do well to remember it. He should not have hexed you and he will be punished, but you will not touch him again.'

Harry snatched the cloth from Nott's hands and pushed he and Boot out of the cupboard. Before he left he turned to the naked Draco.

'Stay here.'

He locked the door behind him and presented to boys to Snape.

'Sir, these two were manhandling my possessions.'

'Which possession?'

'Draco Malfoy.'

The two boys quaked as Snape drew himself up to his full, impressive, height and unleashed his rage. Harry was satisfied that they would be punished and returned to deal with Draco.

'Harry, I was defending myself. Surely you can't stop me from-'

Harry cut Draco off with a slap to his face. Draco clutched at the mark and turned wounded eyes on Harry. Harry stepped up to him, pressing their chests together as he tied on the loincloth.

'Don't you dare question my methods. I will do with you what I see fit and you will trust that it will be what is best for you. In future when you are in a situation like that, you will summon me and I will handle it. You will not use magic against others.'

'Not even in self-defence?'

Harry scowled at Draco and Draco recoiled.

'But Harry-'

'What?'

Draco bristled, despite himself, 'How exactly am I to summon you?'

Harry leaned over and bit down on Draco's neck, above the collar. Draco cried out but knew better than to struggle. He whined as he felt Harry's teeth break the skin and moaned when Harry drew back, licking and sucking the mark. He was finally released after Harry pressed his wand to the mark and muttered a long spell.

'Press that mark and I will know to come to you,' said Harry.

Draco was grateful for the protection, he had been truly afraid of those boys, but he couldn't help his reaction.

'You marked me?'

Harry growled and shoved Draco's chest against the wall. Draco whimpered as he was reminded of Cedric. Harry seemed to realise as he rubbed his hands gently up and down Draco's back. Draco was relaxing into the touch when Harry flipped up his skirt and spanked him twice. Hard. Draco yelped at the assault and turned affronted eyes on Harry. Harry merely quirked an eyebrow.

'Don't question me.'

Draco nodded, keeping his head bowed. Harry relented slightly and pulled the shaken boy against him.

'That was punishment, Draco. You aren't meant to enjoy it. You will, however, bear it whenever, wherever, however, and in front of whomever I see fit. Rape like Cedric's will never feature in your punishments, but you will take whatever I dish out. But Draco, all punishment can be avoided if you just do exactly what I tell you to. Just do what I say and we can complete the ritual and then…well, we'll see.'

Draco nodded against Harry's chest and Harry gently pulled back. He smoothed Draco's loincloth and gave a soft tug on the leash. They returned to the class with nowhere near enough time to complete the potion but Snape didn't seem to care. He ascertained the safety of his Godson and left the two to their own devices until the lesson's end.

* * *

The second class for the day was Transfiguration. Again Harry led Draco through a sea of stares and they took their positions at the front of the class. McGonagall set them transfiguring parchment into butterflies to revise the transformation between inanimate and animate. The class had been working for almost twenty minutes when McGonagall descended on the pair.

'Mr. Potter, why is Mr. Malfoy not engaging in this class?'

Draco was affronted about not being addressed directly but he kept his mouth shut and his head bowed. Harry looked around, surprised that Draco had done no work.

'Draco? Why aren't you working?'

'You told me I couldn't use magic to defend myself, Harry. I was unsure what other restrictions you may have deemed appropriate.'

Harry couldn't fault the tone or the words but he knew Draco was mouthing off. McGonagall nodded and moved away as Harry tugged on Draco's leash, making him look up.

'You will complete all school related assignments to the utmost of your ability. If you are at all unsure you will ask me. Promptly.'

Draco's smug feeling evaporated. Harry's tone promised punishment when they were alone. He quickly set about completing the task. Before long, he had a beautiful Monarch Butterfly fluttering around him. He looked at Harry's papery attempt and decided to try something. With a gentle nudge of his wand, he sent his butterfly over to perch on Harry's fingers. He watched the boy smile and twist his knuckles to examine the insect. When the inspection was complete Draco felt overwhelming relief, especially when Harry patted his head and told him he was a good boy.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure what to expect for lunch. Harry had seemed somewhat appeased by the butterfly, but Draco was sure there was still a punishment to come. He made sure to follow Harry quickly through the halls, keeping the leash slack. He knelt at Harry's feet and waited. The smell of food had his stomach rumbling and Harry had a plate full of beef and mustard sandwiches, one of Draco's favourites. Harry let go of the leash to cut his food and Draco suddenly felt the world turn on its side.

Harry leapt to his feet as a sixth year Gryffindor kicked Draco's side, hard enough to knock him off his knees. As the boy made to kick him again, Draco didn't move.

'Harry, help…' he whispered.

Harry grabbed the boy and threw him against to the ground, away from Draco. He loomed over him and placed one foot on his sternum, pushing down.

'What exactly made you think it would be acceptable to damage my property?' asked Harry.

The boy squirmed but smirked up at him.

'He's just a whore now, anyone can have him.'

Harry was about to crush the boy's chest when Snape appeared. He pushed Harry away and pulled the other boy off the ground. When he turned to leave, dragging the cruel Gryffindor, Harry made to follow.

'Draco,' hissed Snape, pushing him back.

Harry turned to see Draco still lying on his side. The loincloth had ridden up and he was completely exposed to the school but he was waiting for Harry to tell him what to do. Harry rushed to lift the boy onto his knees, straightening his clothing.

'You were so good, Draco. You did exactly what I said, you were such a good boy,' he murmured, pulling the boy to his chest. When he was reassured of Draco's comfort, he sat himself in his chair and alternated between feeding himself and feeding Draco. Draco ate hungrily and when he elicited a shiver after brushing his lips on Harry's fingers, he made sure to suckle them after each morsel. Harry could feel himself reacting to the other boy's actions but he kept it well hidden. They finished their meal early and Harry led Draco to an empty classroom.

'You did well today, pet.'

He rubbed his hands through Draco's hair as he pulled the boy close.

'You did really, really well. You called for my help instead of reacting to that boy and then you waited for me to take care of you. Because I will, that's my job, you see? I'm not just here to punish you and control, I'm here to protect you and take care of you. Good boy, Draco. You're being such a good boy.'

Draco was moaning softly at the praise, it felt like a bolt to his cock. Harry smirked when he felt something press against his thigh. He pulled Draco back to assess him. Mussed hair, flushed cheeks, taught loincloth. Harry was tempted to leave him, make him suffer as punishment for Transfiguration, but he didn't want anything that might seem like an invitation.

Reaching out, he stripped off Draco's clothes and wrapped a magically lubed hand around his dick. Stroking roughly, he kept speaking.

'I was going to leave you like this, pet, all hard and aching and wanting me. But I won't because then someone might think they could do this and they can't, can they? Only I can make you feel this good. Just me, forever. I own your orgasm Draco. If I wanted to stop now and leave you like this, I could. If I wanted to strip you and make you crawl and let anyone fuck you until you came off just their cock in your arse, I could. But do you know what I want to do now? I want you to come, Draco, right…now.'

As he said the last words, Harry pressed on the mark he'd made on Draco's neck. Draco groaned and came all over Harry's hand. As his head fell on Harry's shoulder, Harry began stroking his hair, but the other hand never left his dick. It kept tugging and rubbing and stroking the slit and soon Draco was squirming and whimpering and tears were forming in his eyes. Harry just kept going; he knew what he was waiting for.

'Harry stop, it hurts, please…'

At 'please' Harry finally let go and planted a kiss on Draco's forehead. He cast a quick cleaning charm and re-tied Draco's loincloth. He gave the leash a little pull and led Draco to Divination. The last two classes, Divination and Herbology, and dinner went smoothly and soon Harry and Draco retired to their private rooms.

* * *

As soon as they entered, Harry removed Draco's loincloth. Draco made to snatch it back with one hand and cover himself with the other but Harry bent him over the sofa and spanked him twice.

'Don't question me.'

Draco looked about to retort but Harry watched him swallow back his anger and bow his head submissively. Settling himself on the sofa, he tugged Draco around to kneel at his feet. He pulled his potions book out of his bag and began to read up on his essay. After fifteen minutes he looked at Draco and sighed.

'Sit back on your heels. That's right. Now move your knees further apart. More than that, Draco, wider than your hips. Shoulders straight, let me look. Hands behind your back and chin up. Perfect. Now don't move.'

Draco sat where he had been positioned as Harry worked for another hour. He would occasionally look up from the textbook to rake his eyes over Draco's frame and once he reached down to tug on Draco's erect cock. Draco moaned but held position. Harry smiled at his efforts.

When he was finally, finally finished, Harry stood, pulling Draco with him. He steadied the boy as he rose shakily, but lost no time tugging him into the bedroom. Harry stripped his clothes off and pulled his consort into the bathroom. He checked the temperature before pushing Draco under the gentle spray, painstakingly cleaning the boy's flesh. He washed himself with lightning speed before drying Draco with the same care. A quick drying charm on himself and he pulled Draco to the bed. Laying the boy down, he climbed in beside him and cuddled him close.

'Harry?'

'Is something wrong, pet?'

'You were so…gentle.'

'I'm here to look after you, Draco. You're mine. I take care of what's mine.'

They fell silent and Harry was almost asleep when Draco spoke again.

'Harry?'

'Yes, pet?'

'Why did you take my clothes off?'

'I like looking at you. I'd have you like that all the time except it's not safe. Now go to sleep, we have another day of that tomorrow.'

* * *

Draco woke before Harry the next morning. He could feel Harry's morning wood pressing against the cleft of his arse and wondered why he wasn't afraid. While the position made him think of Cedric, Draco realised he trusted Harry not to hurt him in any way. He was still for a moment before he realised what he should do. Slithering out of Harry's embrace, he brushed his teeth and hair and washed his face before collecting Harry's things for that day. He knew they had Care of Magical Creatures first on a Wednesday followed by Double Charms, History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts. He organised the books in Harry's bag and laid out his uniform. He decided to make an effort and was about to kneel at the foot of the bed when Harry's hand snaked out and wrenched on his leash.

'Why did you get out of bed?'

'I-I wanted to help, I got your things ready for today so you could sleep in a bit…' Draco tried to keep his voice steady.

Harry frowned at him for a moment before looking at his packed bag and his pressed robes. He turned a calculating gaze back on Draco. Draco bowed his head and waited. He started when he was yanked onto the bed, on top of Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and squeezed him tight.

'Oh Draco, you're so good,' said Harry, laughing with pleasure. 'I was so angry that you'd gotten up, I thought you would try to run away or do something I wouldn't like but you were being so good. Such a good boy, Draco.'

Draco still couldn't understand why Harry's praise had such an effect on him. His punishments did as well, though. The two swats he dished out seemed to hurt much more than they should and the guilt and regret they stirred up was just ridiculous. He realised it was part of the curse, the Owner's punishments would have an exponentially larger effect than they should. He was glad it worked with the praise as well

'Draco,' said Harry, pulling the boy from his musings. 'Draco, is there something you'd like?'

'I'm sorry?'

'Is there something you'd like as a reward? While I will always choose your punishments, when I deem it appropriate you can choose the reward.'

Draco felt hope course through him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

'I-I don't know…Can I tell you later? Have some time to think?'

'Let me know by dinner, alright?'

Draco nodded eagerly as Harry got up to wash his face. Harry dressed Draco in his loincloth and they made their way to breakfast.

* * *

As they walked to their first class, Care of Magical Creatures, Draco realised what he wanted as a reward. He stopped walking, jarring the leash and Harry turned around.

'Harry, I know what I want,' said Draco, all in a rush.

'For your reward?' A small smile quirked Harry's lips. Draco looked adorable. He clearly wanted what he was about to ask for, but he was nervous like he thought he shouldn't.

'I want…I want you to kiss me.'

Harry barely heard the end of the request. He stepped in close to Draco.

'Did you just ask me to kiss you?'

Draco shivered and nodded.

'But I already kiss you,' said Harry, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 'Don't tell me you want more?'

Draco ducked his head, embarrassed.

'Pet, be more specific.'

Draco hesitated, 'I…I want you to kiss me on the lips…properly like…like you want me…'

Harry heard the fear of rejection in Draco's voice and pulled back to look him in the eye.

'Draco, you do know that I want you very badly, don't you? Even before this happened I had hopes for something between us.'

Draco nodded and Harry pressed a kiss to his nose. Draco's eyes fluttered shut and his tilted his face up but Harry merely kissed his eyelids and pulled away. He chuckled at Draco's soft whine.

'You'll get your request, pet, but I'm not going to kiss you properly for the first time outside Care of Magical Creatures. You deserve better.'

Draco shivered at the thought and happily followed when Harry tugged on the leash.

They were late again but Hagrid didn't seem to mind. They were studying dragons this lesson and each pair had a simulation dragon egg to keep warm. If they did it right, it would hatch at the end of the week.

Harry and Draco settled down with the only free nest, next to Pansy and Blaise. They worked quietly, building up the outside of the nest and insulating the inside. At one point they were kneeling across from each other. Draco reached over and Harry saw Zacharias Smith point at his back. Harry hexed Smith so his vision blurred and swirled and was terribly nauseating for at least twenty-four hours before crawling around to Draco. He tugged down the boy's loincloth so it once again covered his arse. The curse requirement that only the owner can dress the victim really was quite tiring. Anyone could undress Draco, but Harry was the only one able to cover him up. Draco flushed with shame but thanked Harry quietly. Harry nodded and stroked his back before returning to his work.

'Hey, Harry,' Harry turned around to find Blaise addressing him.

'What's up?'

'Pansy and I were wondering if you would mind us spending some time with Draco?'

Harry was unsure but Draco lit up at the possibility.

'I'm not really comfortable with him being away from me before I've claimed him,' said Harry.

'We can take care of him, Harry,' said Pansy.

'He'll be safe with us,' said Blaise.

Draco tugged on Harry's arm and whispered in his ear.

'If I'm good all day can I see Blaise and Pansy for an hour tomorrow for a reward? Please?'

Harry finally caved.

'If you're good all day then yes,' said Harry. He turned to the other two, 'If he behaves, he'll see you after lunch tomorrow for an hour in our free period.'

They all smiled at Harry and returned to their work.

* * *

Draco managed to get through Charms, lunch, and History of Magic, but as they walked to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Ron and Hermione joined them. Ron and Harry started talking about sport but Hermione kept asking Draco about his curse.

'Do you know all the details of your family members who succumbed to the curse?'

'Why does the curse take in your sexual preferences?'

'The last cursed Malfoy was sold sixteen times after his ownership, do you know why that was?'

'How does the curse stop you from intercourse when your master doesn't wish it? Does it cause pain or some other method of control or is it a matter of erectile dysfunction?'

Finally Draco had enough and tugged on Harry's sleeve.

'Harry, can you please make her stop?'

'I beg your pardon?' said Harry.

'You rude bugger,' said Ron. 'You could have just asked her not to keep asking questions.'

'Harry…' pleaded Draco.

'Draco that was quite rude,' said Harry. 'Why didn't you just ask her?'

'Harry you told me to let you handle things when I felt uncomfortable,' begged Draco, worried the situation was getting out of control. 'Merlin, she was asking about erectile dysfunction. I'm trying to do what you want here.'

Ron burst out laughing and Harry smirked. Draco flushed and felt tears prick at his eyes.

'Wouldn't that be a waste? You go through all this trouble to claim him and he can't get it up,' laughed Ron.

Draco hung his head as tears trickled down his face. Harry wasn't going to protect him from his friends. They were allowed to poke and pry and mock him and Harry would do nothing.

'Draco, apologise to Hermione.'

Draco choked back a sob and turned to the witch.

'I apologise for my rudeness, Hermione. I did not mean to offend.'

'Draco, apologise to Ron.'

'What for?'

Harry swatted Draco on the arse. It was only one smack but the sound seemed to echo through the hall. Draco was so ashamed to be punished that way in public. He closed his eyes and controlled his tears before turning to the other boy.

'I apologise Ronald. I did not mean to offend.'

'Acceptable,' said Harry tugging on the leash.

Draco stumbled down the hall after Harry, with Ron and Hermione behind him. He nearly fell when Harry pulled up short at the door. The boy thrust a handkerchief in Draco's face.

'Clean yourself up.'

Dumbly, Draco wiped his eyes and blew his nose. He held the damp cloth until Harry huffed and cast a cleaning charm before tucking it away. They entered the classroom together and the lesson went relatively smoothly. Draco was quiet for the rest of the evening. He obeyed Harry's every command but there was no fire. He simply took the food from Harry's fingers, he didn't caress them with his lips. He walked two steps behind Harry and kept his head bowed. Harry was worried but waited until dinner was over and they were back in their rooms to discuss it.

'Draco, what's wrong?'

Harry was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire and Draco was kneeling in front of him. Draco was naked and positioned as Harry had instructed him the night before. For some reason Harry couldn't take any pleasure in the situation.

'Nothing, sir.'

'Why are you calling me sir?'

Draco's eyes flashed and he finally looked up.

'Because you own me and when we complete the bonding you'll be my Master. I might as well get used to it now. It's clear that whole 'I'm here to take care of you' thing was a load of shit; you won't defend me against your friends. I try to do what you tell me to, I was trying to be so good so I could see _my_ friends, but Granger and Weasley just wouldn't stop and you just _let_ them.'

Draco hadn't moved out of position but his eyes were bright with tears and his arms were tense.

'Draco, tell me exactly what happened.'

'You were there, Harry.'

'Tell me how you felt.'

'She was asking me personal things, Harry. I didn't exactly want to answer; it made me feel so dehumanised like I was some exotic creature at the healer. I didn't want to answer so I did what you told me, I asked for your help. I wanted you to take care of it, take care of me,' pleaded Draco, tears streaming down his face. 'And then W-Weasley was mocking me and y-you, you were laughing with him. Like you d-didn't even c-c-care about me at all. And then you m-made m-me apologise for doing what you'd told me to. Y-You didn't make them apologise to m-me. You care about them more than m-me.'

Harry grabbed Draco in his arms and pulled him up, crushing him to his chest.

'I don't, Draco, I don't. I didn't realise what Hermione was asking, I didn't know you really needed my help. I thought…it doesn't matter what I thought and I shouldn't have laughed. I do care about you, pet, more than I should. I care about Ron and Hermione as well, but you are the most precious thing.'

'I was trying so hard to be good, Harry. I really wanted to see Pansy and Blaise. I was trying…'

Draco was sniffing against Harry's collar and Harry held him even tighter.

'I know, I know. You can't see them tomorrow, but maybe Friday, alright?'

Draco nodded against Harry's chest, fisted his hands in his shirt. Harry stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

'Now,' he began. 'Would you like your reward from this morning?'

Draco looked up, startled, and Harry leant down to press his lips against Draco's. Draco returned the kiss with vigour and soon Harry was flicking his tongue along Draco's lips, begging entrance. Once inside, he overpowered Draco, pushing him onto his back on the couch as his tongue plundered his mouth. When Draco's chest was heaving, Harry pulled away and they both gasped for breath. Harry rolled them over so Draco's head was on his chest and began massaging his scalp.

'Good, pet?'

'Mmm…'

Harry decided to take that as an affirmation and grinned.

'You're the one I want most in the world, you know that, pet?'

'Mmhmm…'

Chuckling softly, Harry dimmed the lights and conjured a blanket. They slept on the sofa that night.

* * *

Draco barely slept; he knew the ritual called for sex the following morning. He wasn't worried though, he was surprised to find that he trusted Harry, at least, enough to know he wouldn't get hurt during physical intimacy. When he woke, he was crushed against Harry's chest. He could feel Harry's hard cock had nudged its way between his cheeks during the night and was brushing his arsehole. Harry had one large hand splayed over Draco's stomach, one finger brushing his pubic hair and the thumb almost reaching his nipple. For all he'd endured the leashes and the orders, Draco had never felt more owned, more like a possession than he did in that moment.

Harry woke up at the crack of dawn that day. He knew Draco was awake but pretending to be asleep. He moved back a little from him and lifted Draco's top leg. Bending it at the knee he pushed it to Draco's chest and looked down at his exposed pucker. He stroked it with one finger making Draco gasp. Chuckling, he placed a kiss on Draco's shoulder.

'Are you ready for this, love?'

He heard Draco swallow before nodding.

'Then roll over for me, pet, on your stomach.'

As Draco obeyed, Harry slipped a pillow under his hips and crawled down between the V of his thighs. He started slowly, trailing his fingers over Draco's crack and lingering on his entrance a little longer each time. A whispered spell had his hand lubed and he massaged the hole for a while before sliding in one slick finger. Draco gasped at the sensation and Harry smiled. He desperately didn't want to hurt Draco during this. Gradually one finger became two and two fingers became three until Harry was pumping in and out and Draco was moaning and pushing back.

'P-Please, Harry, sir, please, m-more…'

Harry pulled out his fingers and stroked Draco's back as he positioned himself.

'Ready, pet?'

He didn't wait for an answer before pushing himself in. Draco cried out and froze. Harry held still, waiting for Draco to adjust.

'You alright there, pet?'

There was a lengthy pause and Harry began to worry that he hadn't prepared his lover enough until finally, finally Draco answered him.

'You…you can move now…'

Harry languorously fucked Draco, thrusting in and out in an even rhythm, hitting his prostate at least two out of every three strokes. He snaked a hand underneath the other boy and grabbed his cock, tugging it in time with himself. He could feel his own orgasm building, but he waited until he'd brought Draco over the edge to coat the velvet walls of his channel. Boneless, he pulled out and rolled back, tugging Draco onto his chest. They lay back, panting. Harry was stroking Draco's hair, pushing it back off his sweaty forehead when he felt something more wet than sweat.

'Pet? Why are you crying?'

Draco flushed a little, but tilted his head to look at Harry.

'I-I didn't know it could feel good. And it was so…good. So gentle and amazing and…'

'You were so good, pet. You were fucking wonderful.'

Harry pulled Draco up his chest so he could kiss him before they both fell back to sleep.

Little less than an hour later a house elf appeared with breakfast. Harry nudged Draco awake and they ate before readying themselves for the morning's classes.

They had Double Transfiguration, History of Magic and Double Potions that day. Thursday was Harry's least favourite day. Its only saving grace was that was followed by Friday with Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Double Defence Against the Dark Arts. As they entered the Transfiguration classroom, Pansy and Blaise approached them.

'Is Draco coming to see us today?' asked Pansy.

Draco flushed and ducked his head. Harry rubbed his back and smiled sadly at the two.

'He can't, he was rude to Ron. Maybe tomorrow, yeah?'

Blaise frowned slightly but nodded, 'Alright. Until tomorrow, Draco.'

As they left, Draco leaned over to whisper to Harry.

'I will be good today, Harry. I promise.'

'I know, pet.'

They took their seats next to Hermione and Ron. Before class started, Ron leaned over to address Draco where he knelt.

'Listen, Malfoy, I'm sorry for laughing at you, alright? I didn't mean, I mean, I didn't think, I mean…oh you know.'

He leaned back and Draco could hear Hermione berating him for the fumbled apology but he felt wonderful. He couldn't believe that Ron had apologised at all and he appeared to have done it off his own bat. He smiled throughout the lesson as the transformed planks of wood into mice. In fact, the memory managed to keep Draco going for the entire day. Before he knew it he was back in his rooms, kneeling in position at Harry's feet while Harry did homework.

Harry finished his work and the two climbed into bed. Draco had been anticipating the moment all day but Harry simply pulled him against his chest and stroked his back idly. Draco felt ice settle in his stomach. Harry didn't really want him. He only kissed him because he asked; he only fucked him because he had to. Draco scowled but comforted himself with seeing his friends the next day.

Harry slept uncomfortably. He tried to keep Draco from feeling his growing hard on, but the snuffling noises the other boy kept making where driving him crazy. All he wanted was to fuck the boy into the mattress and go to sleep smelling like sex and each other, but he didn't want to pressure Draco.

At about midnight, Draco woke up. He was pressed to Harry's chest and Harry was gently thrusting against his crack. A flurry of emotions flittered through him. He couldn't decide if he was embarrassed, disgusted, violated, annoyed, afraid…

'Mm Draco, just like that…' gasped Harry.

Draco suddenly realised Harry was dreaming. And it seemed like a pretty hot dream. And it was all about him. Smirking, he rolled over and reached down to fist Harry's cock. Harry cried out and was coming in seconds. His eyes shot open and he looked terrified but when he saw Draco's pleased smirk he pulled the boy into a steamy kiss. He felt a hardness on his thigh and repositioned them so Draco's cock was pressed against the mess in his stomach. Cupping Draco's arse, he rutted the other boy against him until their stomachs were splattered with both of their come.

'Merlin, can I keep you, pet?'

'I believe that is the plan, Harry.'

Harry smiled and cuddled into Draco.

'I was so scared you wouldn't want me, that you'd think I was the same as Cedric,' said Harry.

'I could never think that,' whispered Draco. 'I…I like it when _you_ dominate me Harry. I-I like it when you…own me…'

Harry growled and pulled Draco into a kiss. He flipped them and pinned the other boy under his weight, trapping his hands above his head. He broke the kiss and gazed down at his captive.

'Like this, pet?'

'Merlin…'

Harry smirked and leaned down to plunder Draco's mouth. When the boy was thoroughly breathless and debauched, Harry pulled back and the two fell asleep.

* * *

Harry watched out the window as Draco sat near the lake with Pansy and Blaise. Draco had received his reward for his impeccable behaviour the previous day and now he had an hour to spend with his friends. Harry had been reluctant to let him go, but he knew they wouldn't get out of his sight. He'd brought his invisibility cloak and was following the trio. He was close enough to see and intervene if need be, but far enough not to hear what was said. He wanted to give Draco some privacy.

The three Slytherins stood up and dusted themselves up before making to walk around the lake. They only had fifteen minutes before Harry would be along to collect Draco. He watched his beautiful pet walking beside his two friends. He seemed even more naked with his expanses of pale skin next to their heavy school robes. The collar and leash were still around his neck, they couldn't be taken off until the ritual was complete.

Suddenly something happened to make Harry's blood boil. Draco turned to Blaise and seemed to be pleading with him. Blaise tried to argue but eventually sent a furtive look at his surroundings and grabbed the end of Draco's leash. Suddenly Draco seemed much more relaxed and he grew more animated. Harry felt his anger grow until he tore off the cloak and stalked over.

'Harry, you're early,' said Draco.

'Don't we have another ten minutes?' asked Blaise as he dropped the leash.

'No,' growled Harry.

He snatched the leash and Draco fell as he stormed back to the castle. Draco was half-dragged through the castle, stumbling and tripping as he went. Harry threw the boy on the ground of their rooms and locked the door. Draco made to get up but Harry pushed him back down, pulling off his loincloth.

'You are going to stay right there,' spat Harry, circling the prone boy. 'You are going to kneel the way I taught you and you aren't going to fucking move. I'm going to dinner. When I return you will be exactly where you were and I'll decide what to do with you.'

Draco whimpered but knelt the way Harry wanted.

* * *

When Harry returned, several hours later, Draco's face was a mess of snot and tears. Harry immediately knelt and began to clean his face with a handkerchief.

'I'm sorry, pet I was just so angry.'

'S-Sorry Sir.'

'Look, just why was Zabini holding your leash?'

Draco was still sniffing so Harry sat and pulled the boy into his lap.

'I'm so sorry pet, but you belong to me. Other people can't pretend to own you.'

'I-I…I felt so…lost w-without someone h-holding m-my leash…'

'Oh pet, I am sorry.'

'I know Harry.'

'Look, why don't I remind you who you belong to tonight?'

Draco nodded eagerly and soon they were on the bed and Harry was stroking his cock over Draco's entrance.

'Ready pet?'

Draco nodded, pushing back, and soon Harry was fucking Draco, hard and fast. He was nearing completion and knew Draco was too but before the other boy could, Harry squeezed the base of his cock.

'Harry?' whined Draco.

'Not tonight, love,' growled Harry, spelling a magical cockring onto his pet.

Soon Harry was coming hard, filling Draco up. They slumped to the bed, on their sides with Draco held tight to Harry's chest. Soon Draco was squirming, trying to dislodge Harry's cock from his arse. Harry laughed as Draco only served to make him hard again.

'Oh no, Pet. We're going to sleep like this and you aren't ever going to forget who owns you. You won't be coming until morning, but if I wake up and feel like it, well, who knows how many times _I'll_ come tonight.'

Draco shivered and tried to hold still, even as Harry's swelling cock was pressing on his prostate. For his part, Harry reached around and began to fondle Draco's trapped cock and balls until he was leaking and gasping and crying out.

'Perfect pet. Now it's time for sleep.'

Soon Harry was snoring softly and occasionally thrusting gently into Draco. Draco held no hopes for sleep, he knew that not being able to come and still being filled by his owner was no combination for a restful night.

He was proved right as he spent the night watching the curtains and feeling Harry inside him, claiming him. At one point Harry woke and Draco was worried. He was so sensitive from the relentless stimulation he wasn't sure he could handle another round. When Harry pressed a simple kiss to his neck and massaged his arm Draco thought he would melt. Harry was being so sweet, so gentle.

'Sleep, pet. You're all mine now.'

Draco felt goose-bumps raise up on his exposed skin and he moaned softly. He could feel Harry's smile pressed on his shoulder and an answering one quirking his lips.

'I love you, Draco.'

'I-I…I love you too, Harry.'

Harry squeezed Draco to his chest the two fell asleep.

* * *

Draco woke as he felt Harry sliding out of him. The loss was almost too much after the feeling of being so full for so long. He cried out as Harry rolled him onto his back and squeezed his eyes against the tears. Harry was above him, one hand unwinding the cockring and the other stroking Draco's face while he kissed him. Harry slithered down his body and caressed Draco's cock with feather-light touches.

At any other time the soft strokes would have been teasing, maddening, but Draco was so oversensitive that even they were almost more than he could bear. When Harry licked his slit Draco bucked, arched, moaned, and came. Hard. Harry caught most of it in his hands and licked it up.

He lay next to Draco and pulled out his wand. Guessing what was going to do, Draco grabbed his wrist.

'Please don't…'

'I just want to heal you, love.'

'But…let me remember it, please? Please let me feel it, feel you.'

Harry groaned and lowered his arm.

'Fuck, pet, you're so hot.'

Draco blushed and surrendered as Harry ravished his mouth.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Harry made sure to cast a cushioning charm for Draco before the boy knelt and he chose all of his favourite breakfast foods. The only surprise was when the two met Pansy and Blaise in the doorway. Harry formally apologised for his behaviour and explained the misunderstanding. Pansy and Blaise graciously accepted and Draco beamed.

They made it through classes and were soon back in their rooms. Draco knelt before Harry and Harry didn't even pretend to study. He lay his back on the couch and stared at Draco. He watched the other boy harden under his gaze and soon found his hands reaching inside his pants. Draco's cock twitched so he made a show of it, wriggling his trousers down, spitting in his palm, moaning and gasping at each stroke. Draco was glassy-eyed and panting by the time Harry cried out his completion. At the shout of Draco's name, Draco felt his load release as well. Merlin, Harry had wanked himself until Draco came.

Harry grinned lazily at the other boy and gestured to his crotch.

'Lick it up, pet.'

Draco crawled over and began lapping at the warm come. Harry groaned at the sight and dragged Draco up for a kiss, tasting himself on the other boy's lips. Soon Draco was on top of Harry and they were rutting against one another, sliding through Harry's semen. They came together and lay, boneless, on the couch, sprawled on top of one another.

'Draco?' said Harry when he had his breath back. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure,' said Draco, his voice muffled against Harry's chest.

'Do you hate this?'

There was a pause when Draco sat up, straddling Harry. He cocked his head to one side and seemed to be thinking.

'I hate that I'm not even human in the eyes of the ministry anymore. I hate that I have to be claimed by an owner. I hate that everyone thinks they can just touch me and grope me. I hate that this is going to last forever, and I hate that I will never be your equal because I love that it's you. I love that you've treated me so well. I love the leash when you're holding it. I love that I get to be with you forever but I'm scared you'll get bored.'

Harry pulled Draco back onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

'I hate that we can't be equal. I hate that people think they can touch when you're mine. But, I love that we're going to be together forever. I love that I can take care of you. I love that you're mine. Mostly I love you, Draco, and I could never get bored.'

Draco didn't speak, he just buried his face in Harry's neck and began to suckle on the soft skin.

'You're so delicious, and sensual, and responsive, and so fucking hot,' continued Harry. 'You fit so perfectly in my arms and you feel so good when I'm in you. You're the perfect fuck, love and Merlin if you aren't fucking perfect.'

Draco finally pulled back and inspected the mark on Harry's neck. Harry smiled at his little pet. They slept on the couch again that night.

* * *

Finally, finally, Draco and Harry made it to Tuesday. The week was up and now it was time to see if the bond would accept Harry's ownership. Lucius and Dumbledore would perform the claiming ceremony. Lucius would pass ownership of his son to Harry and Dumbledore would bear witness. Harry was dressed in his most impressive robes and Draco was naked as per the requirements of the curse. The ceremony was scheduled for dawn, so when they made their way to the Headmaster's office there was no one about to see Draco's state of undress.

As they entered, Harry handed the leash over to Lucius and crossed the room. He had to bite back his jealousy at seeing Lucius mastering his Draco and whispering in his ear. Sensing his annoyance, Dumbledore reached out to touch Harry's arm.

'They are father and son, Harry, nothing more. You cannot keep Draco from his family.'

Harry let out a controlled breath and nodded. Dumbledore released him and moved to begin the bonding. Lucius led Draco to the centre of the room and pushed him to kneel before Harry. Harry felt his heart swell as Draco knelt how Harry had taught him, except with his eyes lowered. Lucius raised his wand and began the ceremony.

'In the light of the curse, I relinquish my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to the ownership of Harold James Potter. May he be his master in all things and make use of Draco as he sees fit. I relinquish all bonds his master does not deem fit and pledge the allegiance of the House of Malfoy to the noble House of Potter.'

As he spoke, tendrils of light began to wind their way around Draco. He was trembling and whimpering and was soon sporting a throbbing erection. Harry raised his wand.

'I, Harold James Potter, claim Draco Lucius Malfoy as my own, my possession to do with what I deem fit. I take all that he is and recognise the allegiance of the House of Malfoy.'

Harry slowly lowered his wand, this was the moment where they would see if the curse would accept his ownership. He pressed the tip to the centre of Draco's heaving chest. The ambient magic in the air trembled for a moment and it seemed as though Harry would be rejected when there was an explosion of light and a hoarse cry from Draco. When Harry would see, he looked down at his boneless pet. Draco's orgasm had sealed the bond. He could feel Draco, his thoughts and emotions and health throbbing away at the back of his head.

He knelt and gathered the sticky boy in his arms. After he was laid gently on the sofa, Harry draped his cloak over him, covering his nakedness. Lucius smiled softly as he saw the care Harry took of his son. The three cast a silencing bubble to allow Draco some rest and began to fill out the paperwork.

Draco was allowed to retain his family name, and his second son would be the next Malfoy heir. He could finish his schooling and get a job, although Harry would have a say in what job. He could never take a lover except for Harry, which was not unusual, but Harry added a clause. He was bound to never take another lover except Draco. When they finally woke the other boy, Lucius and Dumbledore were sure they had made the right decision.

Draco woke to find Harry kneeling before him. Well, on one knee. Draco frowned and sat up on one elbow. Before he could ask what was going on, Harry held out his hand, presenting a simple gold band to Draco.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?'

'B-But Harry you…you already own me…'

'I do, but I want to marry you. I told you things would change after our bonding. I want you as my bonded not my pet. I want a huge ceremony with all our friends so I can point you out and say look, look there goes my husband. Isn't he beautiful? I want to be bound to you as you are to me. I want forever and I want it with you.'

Draco leapt from the sofa and tackled Harry. Harry managed to stand up under the weight and swung Draco around. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry but when Harry cupped his bottom he was suddenly reminded of his nakedness. Torn between clinging to Harry and covering himself up, Draco froze but Lucius walked over and draped Harry's cloak around his shoulders.

'I am so proud of you, my son,' said Lucius, pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead.

'And we are both proud of you, Harry,' said Dumbledore. 'The marriage bond will cancel out many of the curse bond's elements, but you knew that already, didn't you?'

Harry nodded shyly.

Lucius laughed, 'Such a little Slytherin.'

Harry blushed and buried his face in Draco's hair. Dumbledore allowed them to floo back to their rooms and the two men waved away the happy couple.

'I had hoped the Potter boy would claim Draco, but he has exceeded even my wildest dreams,' said Lucius.

'Harry has a habit of doing that, even to the best of us,' replied Dumbledore.


End file.
